Among the sleep
by Disastrous Cerberus
Summary: This is my first fan fic so it won't be very good but please do give it a chance. This story is inspired by a song with the same name, Among the sleep by Cage. It's rated M just in case because the story will get darker and the deaths more violent and minor sexual scenes but no actual sex.
1. Chapter 1

**Among the sleep**

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV**

I was sitting at the Dining Pavilion with the rest of the Athena cabin eating until I realized something, Seaweed Brain isn't at his table. I asked Malcolm if he had seen Percy, but he said that he hasn't seen him all morning. She got up and walked to the Poseidon cabin, she knocked on the door and called his name, no response. She called his name two more times before opening the door, there was Percy, lying on his bed sleeping, sweaty, moving uncomfortably and mumbling words but she couldn't quite hear what he was saying.

"Hey Seaweed Brain it's time to wake up" she said as she gave him a shove, but he didn't respond.

Annabeth was starting to get worried, she tried to wake him up but she got nothing but the same uncomfortable movements.

Annabeth quickly runs back to the Dining Pavilion to let Chiron and the rest of the campers know, she didn't bother to tell Mr. D because she figured he wouldn't care.

After telling them what she saw, Chiron told everyone to calm down and he would see what was going on with Percy.

When Annabeth arrived with Chiron, Percy wasn't doing any better.

"This is quite peculiar indeed" He said trying to sound calm but his face gave away his worry.

"Annabeth I'm going to bring him to the infirmary, you see if you can get some of the Apollo kids to come with you"

Annabeth simply nodded and left.

 **Percy's POV**

I wake up, lying the beach, the sun is rising and the ocean is calm, a chill wind breezes through my hair as I get up and wipe the sand of my clothes and out of my hair. _Why am I at the beach? Did something happen and I don't remember?_ I wanted to walk back to the camp, but my body wouldn't cooperate with me, instead it leads me into the ocean. _What's happening, is somebody controlling me?_

My body feels wet, but it shouldn't, I try to use my powers and dry myself but nothing is happening.

Suddenly, my body feels heavy, I start to sink deeper and deeper, my body still not cooperating, it's getting dark, I'm running out of breath. _I'M RUNNING OUT OF BREATH? WHY? DID DAD SUDDENLY DISOWN ME?_ Realizing the situation I'm in, I try with all my might to move my body before I drown to death, which is a death no child of Poseidon wants. Finally, I can slightly move my legs. _Good_ _, but not good enough. Try harder!_ Once again I try with all my might to move my body, but it's pointless, my eyes slowly close as my whole life flashes before my eyes.

 _Mom, dad, Paul, Grover, Annab-_

 **Third person POV**

Percy wakes up in his cabin, shooting upright. he breaths in deeply, relieved it was all just a nightmare.

He slowly gets up, takes a quick look in the mirror and exits his cabin, not noticing that his eyes aren't sea green anymore or that his reflection is not following his exact movements.

* * *

 **Well that was the short first chapter of my first story, I know it's not the greatest but do let me know what you thought of it and if you have tips please let me know.**

 **I'll try to update every week**

 **-Disastrous Cerberus**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Before we start I'd like to thank my amazing Beta reader mashamallows for reviewing and editing this chapter**

 **Without further ado**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Annabeth hurries to the Apollo cabin with only one thing in mind: saving her seaweed brain. She enters and looks around until she sees Will, who's studying some runes in an ancient medical book. The Apollo child raises his head as soon as he hears the door open, and raises an eyebrow when he sees Annabeth.

"You look... Completely sane," Will says with a kind smile on his face. Some of the kids are looking at her weirdly, but she doesn't care.

She rolls her eyes at Will, and approaches him, closing his book with a glare. "It's Percy. Will, he won't wake up." She takes a deep, shuddering breath, and Will's smile drops, replaced by a deep frown. "He looks like... He's in pain. Will, I need your help. "

Will nods, standing up, and taking his medical toolbox (courtesy of Leo Valdez). He dutifully dons his white lab coat, and looks at Annabeth in the eyes. "Bring me to him."

Annabeth, Will, and some worried Apollo kids, arrive at infirmary. They enter Percy's room in a characteristically Greek-demigod way –meaning terribly uncoordinated and noisy– and see Chiron at Percy's bedside, wiping the sweat off his brow.

Will quickly rushes over to Percy, taking out his tools, and checks Percy's vitals and breathing patterns. "He's hot," He mumbles, then takes out a stethoscope from his bag. He puts it to Percy's chest, and everyone is the room falls silent, while Will listens intently. "Arrhythmia. His heart is beating faster than it's supposed to."

Annabeth sniffles slightly, causing Will to turn towards her and smile. "Don't worry, I got this." He continues listening to Percy's breathing, the stethoscope pressed to his chest. "Rapid, strained breaths. He's definitely having nightmares." Will says, shaking his head, and standing up.

He puts his two hands above Percy's chest, his palms turned downwards. Before anyone could say anything, Will's hands started to glow a bright golden, and the symbol of Apollo appeared in the air, hovering above Will's head.

After five minutes of the impressive vitakinesis show, and Will's angelically singing a hymn to his father, Percy's breathing starts to calm down and his features seem to have softened. He looks peaceful, but still a bit troubled. And he's still not waking up. "Annabeth, go see if there's anyone else in camp that can help. Try the Hypnos cabin. We need some sleep experts here." Will says, still focused on Percy. He starts signing another hymn, and Annabeth takes that as her cue to leave. She knows exactly who can help her.

Annabeth is running as quickly as she can to the Hypnos cabin. She knocks on the door, but there's no answer. Typical. They're probably asleep. She quickly knocks two more times, before opening the door herself.

Clovis was sleeping in his bed, like always. He was clutching a teddy bear in his arms, and he was wearing baby blue pajamas. "Clovis. Clovis, wake up, we need your help." Annabeth almost screams, as she shakes him awake.

"What? What do you n-" Clovis mumbles before falling asleep again.

Annabeth's impatience is clearly growing as she rolls her eyes, and punches Clovis, a gesture which clearly awakens him. "Like I said Clovis, we need your help."

"Fine, fine. I'm up." Clovis mumbles, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "What do you need help with?" He asks, while slowly getting out of bed.

"Percy is asleep and won't wake up for some reason, no matter what we do. He looks like he's having nightmares."

"Hm, that's exactly my domain. Let's go." He says, clearly more awake now.

Once again, Annabeth arrives at the infirmary, this time Clovis following her.

They find Will on the verge of exhaustion, the light coming from his palms and his father's symbol nearly invisible now.

"Will! Don't push yourself too far! Get some rest." Annabeth says gently, putting a hand on his back. Will looks like he wants to argue, but he chooses not to, instead settling on falling asleep on a cot next to Percy's.

Clovis walks over to Percy, puts his hand on his forehead and starts chanting something in ancient Greek.

The room starts to morph and suddenly they're at Camp Halfblood, but something's... off. Annabeth doesn't know how to describe it otherwise.

They see Percy walking, but he looks younger, maybe fourteen or so. The sky is the color of blood, clouds passing in the sky at breakneck speed. It all seems all too paranormal, but Percy doesn't seem to notice.

He's walking towards the dining pavilion, determined, and... Frightening.

They try calling his name, but he doesn't respond. Annabeth runs over to him and tries to touch his shoulder but falls through him instead. She quickly gets up, looking shocked, as she tries again, and fails.

They follow him into the dining pavilion and look around. Everyone else looks younger as well.

As soon as everyone notices Percy, things start going downhill. People start morphing into monsters. Grover turns into a Cyclops, Annabeth's head spins a full circle, Clarisse turns into a giant version of the Minotaur and people are screaming in terror.

The demigods watching the scene are more than terrified, but they're trying to stay calm, because there's no use in panicking. It's like they don't exist here.

Suddenly, the room is empty, dark and cold, and Percy is still there. He's visibly shaking, and he starts looking around him in confusion. Luke appears in front of him, smiling sadistically, while holding Backbiter in his hand.

Annabeth tries her hardest not to cry, but she cannot help the few tears that roll down her cheeks.

Percy slowly backs away, putting his hands up in the air in surrender. He starts to speak, but Luke is fast and appears millimeters away from his face. Before Percy can react, Luke stabs him in his right thigh and slashes across his left underarm. Percy screams in agony, but his wails are muffled by Luke's hand in front of his mouth.

Annabeth tries to scream but no sound comes from her mouth. She looks at the others in terror, and sees that they're frozen with shock.

Luke finishes what he started, and stabs Percy in the chest, then they both disappear into thin air, as if they'd never been standing there.

Annabeth, Will, Chiron, Clovis and the other Apollo children are left alone, standing there for a couple of minutes in silence, barely moving, letting what they saw sink in.

Annabeth was crying silently, Will trying to comfort her. Some of the Apollo children had already left, either off to tell the others what just happened or to vomit. What they saw was more than disturbing. It was horrifying.

Chiron was the first to break the silence. "I think it's better for you all to go get some rest. I'll stay here and look after Percy." He kindly says.

They all nod, and each demigod walks to their cabin, an unsettling feeling at the bottom of their stomachs.


End file.
